


ONESHOTS— FRANK X READER

by lovely_luna06



Category: Subway Surfers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_luna06/pseuds/lovely_luna06
Relationships: Frank/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. REQUEST PAGE (CLOSED)

Welcome to my oneshots book! This is a oneshots book specifically for Frank x Reader. Down below is the form for requesting a oneshot. You're allowed to comment a request. 

Please understand that it may take time for me to get to your request since I have school and other things to do. Sometimes requests will either be put on hold or closed if things get overwhelming.

Form:  
• Type of Pairing  
(ex: Yandere!Frank x Reader)  
• Genre  
(ex: Fluff)  
• Plot (opt.)

Now you're at the end of the request page! Congrats :)


	2. 🍋 • YANDERE!FRANK X READER

A lemon oneshot requested by chickennoodsoup on Wattpad.

🍋

All day long at work, Y/N couldn't stop thinking about getting home to be with her boyfriend, Frank. She hated being there at her job for so long, especially when she couldn't be in her lover's arms. The line of customers was endless as she continuously cooked up orders and brought them to tables. "Hey there, good-looking.." Y/N stopped walking towards the kitchen when she heard someone whistle. She turned around and faced the man with a frown, crossing her arms. "What's wrong? You play hard to get?" Y/N rolled her eyes, tapping the menu on the table that was in front of the man. "Sir, please order something or I'll have to ask you to leave." 

"Oh come on, sweetheart.. Fine. I'll have a cup of cola and a BLT sandwich," the man said after picking up the menu and skimming it. Y/N wrote the order down on her notepad, nodding. "Anything else?" "I'm fine right now." The woman turned on her heel and went to take the order to the cooks. Once she gave it to them, Y/N went to go take other people's orders and help customers pay for their meal. "Y/N! Two of your orders are ready," someone called from the kitchen. She went to go pick up the two orders and bring them to the man and another person's table. Thankfully when she dropped off the man's order, he didn't say anything else. Suddenly, Y/N couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. She glanced out the big window, scanning the outside area.. Nothing. 

Y/N simply shrugged, feeling that it was just paranoia getting the best of her. She went to take a break, soon joined by her coworker, Fred. "Hey, did you happen to want to come to a party with me? It's at a friends house and pretty casual. Won't be too many people," Fred asked Y/N over the many voices of people talking. "Hm. I'm sorry but I'll have to turn you down, Fred," Y/N replied, biting her lip nervously. She hated that she didn't feel like going to a party that night.. It was just because she was tired and worn out already, especially because of the long hours of work she goes through.

"Ah, I see, don't worry about it! Maybe next time you can come," Fred said with a friendly smile before going back to cooking. Y/N nodded and watched as a family leaves the restaurant. The H/C haired woman tiredly sighed, closing her eyes for just a few moments. After relaxing for a bit, Y/N pushed herself off the wall and went to go replace her gloves after washing her hands. She got back to work, glad the man who attempted to flirt with her was gone.

At the end of the day, Y/N was exhausted from working. "Great job today everyone. Here are your checks for the end of the week," the boss said to the workers, handing out everyone's signed checks. "Thank you sir," Y/N said, taking hers from his hand. "No problem, L/N. Now, everyone, you can go home. I'll close up shop," the boss informed everyone. All the workers, including Y/N, left the restaurant to head home.

Frank had been busy all day, working on going down his hit list and killing all his targets. When he went to check on Y/N at her job, he became upset upon seeing what seemed to be a man flirting with her. Frank clenched his fists as his heart yearned to be the one around Y/N right there, to feel her.. Before he could do anything else, the masked male left the restaurant and went to continue his killing spree. After an hour, his hit list updated, and he couldn't believe what he saw. Seeing Y/N's name on the hit list made Frank's red eyes widen and flare with anger, wishing to know who wanted her dead. The brown haired male fixed his suit, put on his mask and grabbed his weapon, declining the hit placed on his significant other..

Y/N came home to an empty apartment, as expected. She was warned by Frank that he may need to work longer hours, and she was ok with that- just as long as he came home safely. She set her purse on the counter and turned on the light in the kitchen, getting ready to prepare a simple meal of chicken salad. An hour passed by and Frank was still not home, which motivated Y/N to settle on the couch in the living room for a movie on Netflix. The movie had started off pretty engaging, but became boring really quick.

Minutes later, Y/N could hear keys jingling outside the door as the knob turned. In stepped Frank, who locked the door and tore off his mask, proceeding to throw it onto the counter and drop his briefcase. "Frank! Your home," Y/N squealed happily, getting up from the couch and running over to him. The red eyed man seemed to still be pissed off about something, a speckle of something red on his cheek. "Wait.. Frank, there's something on your face," his lover said with a pout, licking her thumb and wiping off the speckle carefully. He quickly grabbed her wrist and held it, pressing his lips onto hers roughly.

Thrown off by the sudden action, Y/N squeaked while her eyes widened. She slowly closed them and melted into the kiss, lifting her arm to hold the back of Frank's head. Frank broke the kiss looking down at her with a glare. "You know.. I saw you at work, talking to that man," he muttered before going back to kissing her; he ended up nibbling her lip a little as a tease. Frank picked Y/N up as she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, making his way towards the bedroom. He shut the door behind him and set Y/N down, kicking off his shoes as he crawled on top of her. "You did? So what, I didn't care. I love you, not him." The male watched as S/C soft hands made their way to tug onto his tie, helping it get undone. 

Frank's heart pounded in his ears as he stared down at Y/N's body in awe, not patient enough to get undressed so slowly. So he finished untying his tie for her and tossed it to the side, along with his suit jacket. "Frank!" Y/N moaned loudly when he suddenly sucked at her neck, moving a little lower to test how she reacted. She arched her back a little, grabbing at the blankets on the bed. "You like that.. Hm? Just wait til I get you screaming my name even louder," Frank spoke against Y/N's neck continuing to suck at her skin. Hickeys would surely show up in the morning the next day, which would leave Y/N having to wear a scarf to hide them.

The both of them helped each other strip down to their undergarments, staring at each other hungrily. Frank licked his lips, moving his hand to unclasp Y/N's bra and throw it off the bed along with their other clothes. He stared down at her now exposed breasts, starting to fondle them while glancing up at his lover's face for a reaction. This went on for a few more minutes as Y/N bit her lip, trying to hold back herself from moaning. Frank could tell what she was doing and hated it, gritting his teeth angrily. "You think you can try and hold yourself back? Nice try, baby," the brown haired male purred out, now stroking her face. 

To try and get her to make some noise, he bent his head down and licked at her breasts, then at the nipples. He softly nibbled on them and looked up at Y/N when he heard her gasp. Frank stopped teasing her and smirked, lowering himself some more while kissing and sucking at her skin as he made his way down. Upon reaching her panties, they seemed to be soaked already. Y/N tried to keep her legs closed together, rubbing them as she blushed when Frank glanced at her face. The brown haired male chuckled lowly and pulled her legs apart to spread them, her panties now in the process of being discarded. 

He started to lap up the fluid that had come out of her. "Fr..Frank!" In response to hearing his significant other moan his name, he slowly eased a finger in. After waiting a little, he inserted another and began pumping his fingers in and out. Y/N let out a shaky breath as her hands gripped the blankets tightly and her toes curled. The sensation was so thrilling, she was close to reaching the climax. "D..Don't stop! Ah!," moans kept coming out from Y/N's mouth. Then right when his fingers went back into her, cum came out onto them. Frank pulled his fingers out, slick with her cum and brought them to his lips. He licked his fingers and sucked on them, knowing Y/N was watching him closely. 

Frank tugged at his boxers, taking them off and tossing them to the side. He got on top of his lover and lined himself up with her entrance. "Are you ready? Tell me when to stop," he asked Y/N, looking at her in the eyes. She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and braced herself. Slowly, Frank pushed in his length with care and paused for a moment to see if everything was ok before continuing to go in. At a slow pace, the man began to thrust into her while kissing her neck again. 

All of a sudden, Frank started to go faster and bit at Y/N's neck again, earning a loud moan from her. She tried to speak but her words were slurred together as she was too focused on the pleasure of the intercourse. Y/N clawed at Frank's back while trying to force out a cry for him, but nothing came out. "You're mine Y/N.. Don't you ever forget that," Frank growled out as the sound of heavy breathing and moaning filled the air. Beady drops of sweat trailed down their faces and bodies as they kept going until the climax had reached. Frank threw his head back and let out a throaty yell as he orgasmed into Y/N, followed seconds later by Y/N who let out a cry of delight. After slowing down, Frank pulled himself out and laid on the bed panting.

"Mm.. Fr..Frank," Y/N said quietly as she cuddled into Frank's side. She could already feel herself getting sore, but she tried her best to ignore the pain and go to sleep. "..I love you, Y/N." He held her in his arms, pulling the blankets up over them both. Frank stared at the ceiling, slowly drifting off to a relaxed slumber.


	3. ☔️ • FRANK X INJURED!READER

An angst oneshot requested by BlueLJ_ on Wattpad.

☔️

It had been about four months since the accident. Y/N had been skating with her friends on the tracks like usual, performing a few tricks and what not. When they were crossing the tracks though, a train was coming their way. Half of the group had gotten across but one of the guys was close to getting hit. Being the brave and selfless person of the group, Y/N dropped her skateboard and leaped towards her friend, shoving him towards the others and taking his place of getting hit by the train. 

Nobody had expected for this to happen since they never had this problem before. Y/N's best friend, F/N, screamed as she watched her get hit by the train, the sound of bones cracking filled the air. Luckily Y/N's body had rolled out of the way as soon as the train hit her. F/N wasted no time in pulling out her phone to call an ambulance to the tracks so Y/N could get help. The guy that Y/N had shoved out of the way stood there in shock, staring at her as her body laid their limp. It almost looked like she had died upon impact. Loud sirens from the distance could be heard while B/N ran over to Y/N sobbing. "P-Please stay with me Y/N, you can't.. You can't leave us like this!"

The ambulance had pulled up outside the tracks and parked, a medic running over to the others to check on Y/N while another pushed a stretcher over. They carefully put a neck brace on Y/N and transferred her onto the stretcher, rolling her back over to the ambulance. "Go, go be with her, B/N," one of Y/N's friends told B/N. She nodded quickly and grabbed Y/N's skateboard, running to the ambulance to get in the back with her and the medic.

Now in the present, Y/N had slightly gotten better.. But not much improvement, since she slipped into a coma. When Frank was told about what happened to Y/N, he rushed to the hospital as fast as he could to see his lover. Unfortunately, he was told to wait outside in the waiting room with B/N, who was anxiously tapping her foot while hugging herself. She looked up at Frank for one second before looking back at the two double doors to the OR. Something could go wrong, and they wouldn't know the exact moment it happened. Frank prayed that nothing would happen to Y/N while the surgeons tried to save her..

Frank sat in the chair besides Y/N's bed, staring at her precious face. There were a few healed scars, but the major issue was that the trauma to her head wasn't getting any better. She was still in a coma, her left leg and arm healing slowly. Frank rubbed his eye with his hand, blinking a little. A doctor came in the room and spoke with him, doing a normal routine check for the day. "Thank you.. For doing your best to help her," the brown haired man quietly said, staring at the floor. His hands were now on his knees, twitching a little now and then. "You're welcome.. Do you need anything before I go, sir?" Frank shook his head, closing his eyes and sighing. Although Frank made no contact, the doctor still made a curt nod before leaving the hospital room.

Later that evening, Frank had left the hospital to go get a new batch of flowers for Y/N to replace the wilting ones by her bed. He constantly checked his watch to see how much time had passed since he left the hospital, not wanting to leave Y/N by herself for too long. Finally, he had arrived at the local flower shop and entered, the little bell ringing. "Hello, Frank! Here for the usual?," the florist at the counter asked with a happy tone. He nodded, taking out the amount of money needed to pay. "Don't worry about paying this time.. It's on the house, especially for your girlfriend," she replied with a sincere look, placing her hand over his. Frank looked into her eyes, "Are you sure..? I don't think it would be fair if I did that.." 

The florist shook her head, "Yes, I am a hundred percent sure. Here, take the bouquet," she said, grabbing a bundle of beautiful flowers. Frank took the precious flowers into his hands carefully, examining them for a few seconds before looking back up at the florist. "Thank you.. I'll pay extra next time," was all he said. He turned on his heel and hurried back to the hospital, checking his watch. "What? How could fifteen minutes have passed already..," Frank muttered angrily, speeding up his pace. He got there soon enough by the way he was walking so fast, entering the hospital and taking the elevator up to the floor Y/N was on. 

He entered her room and stepped towards the bed, looking down at her. "I miss you.. I wish you didn't have to suffer the pain you went through that day," Frank spoke softly, his voice cracking a little. His breathing got a little shaky as he broke into a silent sob, wiping the tears that came out of his vibrant red eyes. He went to go take a seat and calm down, setting the flowers to the side. The room was dead silent seconds later, except for the noise of the ventilator and occasional beeping of the heart rate monitor. Frank slowly got up again to work on throwing out the wilted flowers and replacing them with the new and fresh ones. 

The man stared at the flowers, the beautiful petals showered by the moonlight that peeked through the blinds. He looked at Y/N one last time and whispered, "Good night, my love.." Frank walked over to the couch by the windows and laid down, pulling the blanket that was at the end over him. He laid on his side, allowing his tired eyes to slip shut. Hours passed by while Frank slept, and thankfully nothing happened during that time.

The next morning, Frank awoke to the sound of shuffling in the room. "Huh.. What's going on??" "I'm sorry sir but you'll have to step out the room along with the patient's family," a nurse said to Frank, directing him towards the door. He looked over his shoulder as he walked towards the door to see the doctors pull the plug to the ventilator and turn off the monitor. Frank's eyes widened as he froze outside, the door being shut in front of him. And just like that, everything froze as his heart shattered into pieces. No.. This can't happen to her.. 

Frank grabbed his chest, falling to his knees, "No.. no, no, no!" Behind him, Y/N's parents and B/N stood there crying and hugging each other. Her parents had decided to let their daughter go to end her suffering.. Especially when she wasn't even going to get better. Minutes later, the doctors and the nurse came out the room, trying to console the family. But it was too much for them, so they left to try and compose themselves. Frank ended up being the only one to dare go back into that room and be by Y/N's side. "I love you.." The brown haired male whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks and dropping onto his shirt. She really was gone now..


	4. 🛹 • CIVILIAN!FRANK X READER

A fluff oneshot about Frank and Y/N hanging out at the skate park.

🛹

For hours, Frank had been at the local skate park. He was skating up and down the ramps, flipping the skateboard each time in midair and landing on it. Then he stopped skating and stood there at the top, holding his skateboard. "Y/N! What did you think of that? You think you can do it?" Frank's girlfriend, Y/N, looked up at him from the ground and hesitantly nodded. "I..I don't know, maybe I should start off here on the ground before risking it up there," she said, setting her skateboard on the ground. Y/N stepped on it and pushed off, going around the skate park slowly. 

From the top of the skate ramp, Frank watched as Y/N skated all alone. She seemed to be concentrated on not messing up and falling onto her face. When Y/N got back to the ramp, Frank was now on the ground. "Alright. All you know right now is how to push off, turn, and stop. We're going to start off by trying to do an ollie, ok?" Upon hearing the name of the trick, Y/N tilted her head out of curiosity. "What is that, Frank?" He chuckled lightly before placing his skateboard on the ground, "This, is an ollie." Frank pushed off and popped the end of the board, jumping in the air and then slid his other foot towards the front to balance everything out. 

Y/N clapped a little once he turned around to come back to her. "Wow, that's cool! I want to try now," she said with a bright smile. Frank shook his head, "First, you gotta remember to not be too fast when performing the trick. Then, when you pop the end of the board, you have to jump and then slide the foot that's in front, towards the front of the board. That'll balance everything out and you'll land," he directed Y/N, watching as she got onto the board and pushed off slowly. Frank watched as she stomped on the end of the board and jumped, but didn't slide her foot to the front in time. Y/N hit the ground and the skateboard rolled off to the side. Frank hissed as if he could feel her pain and ran over to her, getting onto his knees and helping her sit up. "You ok..?"

Y/N looked at Frank and nodded, "Yeah, I am.. Thanks to the pads and helmet," she said with a little nervous laugh. The pain did hurt, but she was alright. To try and make her feel better, Frank kissed Y/N on her cheek. Then on the other cheek and her forehead. The couple burst into a bunch of giggles, kissing each other on the lips before moving apart to stare into each other's eyes. "Alright, c'mon. Let's try again," Frank said with a kind smile and stood up, pulling Y/N up with him to her feet. She nodded and went to get her board, stepping onto it and pushing off. Once Y/N got a good start, she popped the end of the board and jumped, sliding her foot towards the front. She landed and continued on, letting out a holler. 

"I did it! I did it, Frank!" Watching proudly, the brown haired male gave her a thumbs up and let out a holler too. "Keep going, Y/N! You're doing great!" Minutes passed by as Y/N kept doing the trick until she turned around and headed back to Frank. She stopped the skateboard and got off, hugging him. "Thank you so much for teaching me. Do you think I can go on the ramp now?" "Woah there, tiger. That's getting ahead of yourself. You might want to try to master the ollie first before trying up there," Frank told her with a stern tone. Y/N sighed, getting on the skateboard again and pushing off. "Ok.. Well, I'm hungry as hell! Let's go to Skate Heaven," she said, picking up the speed. "Wait for me, Y/N!" Frank shouted and got on his board, trying to catch up to her. "Damn, she's fast.."

Y/N and Frank sat at a booth, eating lunch together. They glanced up at each other whenever their feet brushed against each other, the occasional giggle or low chuckle coming out from one of them. "Man am I stuffed," Frank said with a sigh, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Y/N covered her mouth and laughed. "Well, we should go head home. Maybe tomorrow we can continue with lessons," she told Frank, scooting out the booth to get up. "Oh no, we don't have to go home yet! We can still continue right now. Come on," Frank waved his hands in front of him, getting up from the booth as well. He left money on the table to pay for the food.

"Are you sure?," Y/N lifted an eyebrow. "I'm sure," Frank nodded curtly before grabbing Y/N's hand and picking up his skateboard with the other. He quickly walked towards the exit with Y/N following close behind, holding her skateboard with a firm grip. Instead of skating back to the park, they just walked together while pointing out things that interested them along the way. "Oh my gosh, look at that dog!" Y/N had squealed, pointing at a small, white dog. It had fluffy fur and beady little black eyes.. The owner looked at Frank and Y/N waving with a smile, continuing to go along their way.

"Maybe we should consider getting a dog soon," Frank suggested with a little nudge. "Sounds like a plan," Y/N responded, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked. It took them a few more minutes before finally arriving back at the skate park. "Alright, let's do this!" Y/N put her skateboard down and hopped on, pushing off and gliding around the area. Frank chuckled, dropping his board and getting on to follow Y/N. For the rest of the day, they would have fun together and perform tricks, gaining a little crowd of their own due to their shenanigans.


	5. 🐬 • FRANK X READER

A fluff oneshot where Frank and Y/N spend the day at the aquarium. 

🐬

Y/N had been up ever since that early morning. She had made chocolate chip pancakes topped with strawberries for breakfast, obviously trying to hint at getting Frank to do something with her. Frank covered his mouth as he yawned, moving his hand to mess with the bird nest he calls hair. "..Y/N, just spit it out. What do you want to do today?" He looked up at her with tired crimson eyes, clearly not fully awake yet. Y/N looked up at the ceiling, stuffing a huge piece of pancake into her mouth. "Oh, nuthing," she said, her voice a bit muffled from the food in her mouth. Frank was silent, raising a nonchalant eyebrow as he chewed on his food. "Ok, ok! Fine, I want to go to the aquarium today with you. You're not busy with work, are you?" Y/N looked at Frank with bright eyes and a smile, a small piece of strawberry near the corner of her mouth. Frank couldn't help but just stare at the piece of strawberry, sighing and leaning over the table to wipe it off with his napkin. "Nope. Not anymore," the male replied simply, a slight smirk appearing on his face. "What do you mean by not anymore? Are you taking the day off for me?" All these questions made Frank's head hurt but he tried his best to be nice, even if he was feeling tired "Of course I am, Y/N. Can I go back to sleep though? Just a few more hours of sleep, please." "Sure thing! I'll clean up and read a book while waiting," Y/N responded, standing up and taking her plate to the sink. "Alright." Frank put his plate in the sink too and walked off back to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Meanwhile, his significant other reached for a book at the top of the bookshelf by the tv. She walked over to sit down on the couch, sighing as she opened the book to the first page. About 2 hours later, Frank woke up and seemed to be filled with more energy. The male saw Y/N on the couch, who happened to still be reading her book. "I'm awake now, Y/N.. I'm gonna go get some clothes on and then we can head out," he announced, turning around and shuffling back into their room. The young woman had turned her head to look at Frank, but he was already gone. "I still don't understand how he's so fast.." She sighed, turning her focus back to the book in her hand. After a couple of minutes, Frank came walking back out the bedroom. He now donned a white dress shirt tucked into black dress pants with a belt that had a golden buckle. "Wow, are you sure you want to dress up like that to the aquarium?" Y/N asked the red eyed male, who shrugged with a smirk. "What about it? It's how I normally dress Y/N." He watched as the female huffed and crossed her arms, "..Fine. Come on, let's get going." Frank nodded quietly and followed Y/N out the door, holding his blazer over his shoulder. The two got into Y/N's small, dark blue car and got their seatbelts on. After the car turned on, the female drove off into the street and headed downtown to the aquarium. On the way there, Frank fell asleep and ended up drooling on his shirt. Y/N had looked over and stifled a laugh, not wanting to get yelled at for laughing at him. Eventually they got there, but it took a little more time for a parking spot to be found as the aquarium was rather packed. Once Y/N found a parking spot, she reached over and shook Frank's shoulder lightly, "Wake up sleepyhead.. We're here!" Frank sat up quickly and looked around as he cleared his throat. "We are..? That was fast," he chuckled, getting a napkin out the glove compartment to wipe his mouth and shirt. Shortly after he was finished, the two got out the car and walked towards the aquarium entrance. Frank's hand snaked around Y/N's, squeezing it softly to keep her happy. "Mommy, I wanted to see the dolphins, not the seals!!," a child shouted loudly, trying to slow their mom down. "Sweetie, please come on.. I don't have all day for this!" Y/N felt bad as she watched the child throw a tantrum. "Jesus that kid is loud," the red eyed man muttered, trying to ignore the cries of the child. "Oh my gosh, look at all those beautiful fish!" Y/N exclaimed with a look of wonder on her face, her pace picking up as she made her way closer to the large tanks. "Hey, wait up!," Frank said, practically getting dragged by the female. He caught up and matched her pace to avoid tripping and falling onto the ground. Once the two got to the tanks, Y/N looked at Frank with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that.. But look at all these beautiful fish! Like that one!" The woman pointed at a large yellow fish. "Oh.. I know that one, it's called a yellow tang." Y/N let out a sigh after learning what the fish's name was and watched it closely as it swam back and forth with two other fish. Eventually, the three fish swam off somewhere else so Y/N stepped back from the tank, looking around for something else. " _Attention guests, the dolphin show will begin in 15 minutes, so please make your way to the dolphin exhibit before the show starts_.." Frank looked down at his girlfriend with a sweet smile and squeezed her hand gently. "Come on, let's get going before all the good seats get taken.." The female nodded, moving quickly towards the direction of the dolphin exhibit. Frank followed close beside her, taking notice of the other people heading there too. It didn't take them too long to finally get to the dolphin exhibit and head down the steps to the lower front part of the seating area. The two found the perfect seats and sat down, turning to look at each other. While waiting, the two busied themselves by talking to each other about life and what not. "Hello everyone and welcome to our dolphin show! We will begin shortly in 2 minutes," a woman announced over the speakers in the exhibit. Some people cheered, excited to see the amazing tricks that the dolphins would perform. Y/N looked at Frank with twinkling eyes, letting out a squeal. "It's almost time! I can't wait to see them," she said, holding onto Frank's hand. He smirked and shook his head, letting out a low chuckle. "I just hope we won't get splashed too much," the brunet said, running a hand through his slicked back hair. Two more minutes passed and the show finally started. All the trainers came out and stood at the edge of the pool, the dolphins swimming back and forth on their tails while clicking their tongues. The crow applauded and cheered, amazed by this. Then one by one, the dolphins jumped up to grab a fish from their trainers before swimming off. "Wow.. They're so beautiful," Y/N spoke gently as she watched the performance. Frank looked over at the H/C haired woman, a small smile creeping its way onto his lips. "Yeah. They sure are," he responded quietly. The rest of the dolphin show was a blast! Unfortunately for the couple, they were splashed by the water which was slapped by the tails of the dolphins. Some people laughed while others weren't so happy about being wet now. Frank stood up first and helped Y/N up before walking up the steps and towards the exit. "Anything else you'd like to see, Y/N/N?" She immediately shook her head as she lifted a hand and stifled a yawn. "No, that was enough for today. I'm quite tired and I'd love to go home and cuddle with you," Y/N said as she held Frank's hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. The tall male chuckled warmly. "Guess I'll be driving now. I hope you enjoyed today," he said to his lover. The female nuzzled into his shoulder and hummed. "I did, thank you for coming with me here," Y/N thanked him. Frank hummed in return and they exited the aquarium, making their way back to the car. Once they reached the car, Y/N handed Frank the keys and got in the passenger seat. The car engine revved up once it turned on and off the red eyed man drove to return their home.


	6. 🛫 • FRANK X STEWARDESS!READER

For the past 2 years, Y/N has worked as a stewardess for an airline company. While on a flight, she meets a mysterious yet charming man.

🛫

The next flight Y/N had to be on would take off in 20 minutes. She walked towards the gate to the flight she was needed on, her suitcase rolling behind her. A few people had looked over at the woman, to which she responded with a kind smile. Y/N boarded the flight and went to the area where the flight attendants would rest. She left her suitcase under the small bed before going to the bathroom in the back of the airplane.

While in the bathroom, Y/N made sure her hair was still tied up in a bun and her hat was put on right. She touched up a little on her makeup and adjusted her uniform. The E/C eyed woman let out a sigh before coming back out the bathroom. "Good morning, Ms. L/N," another stewardess greeted her as she made her way down the aisle to the bathroom. "Good morning. How are you?" Y/N asked the other woman. The black haired woman smiled softly, "I'm quite alright, thank you for asking. How about you?" 

"I'm fine, just a little nervous since we're expected to have a full flight," Y/N responded, letting out a light huff. The woman nodded, "Well, don't worry too much about it. We'll be fine." Then, she continued walking before slipping into the bathroom. After watching her go in, Y/N walked back down to take a seat at the front and wait for the passengers to start boarding. Once all the seats had been filled, the door was shut and secured before the pilots could begin preparing for take off. Y/N stood up from her seat and used the speaker to project her voice and guide the passengers with buckling up and how to use a mask in case it was needed.

Once she finished speaking, the woman made eye contact with a certain red eyed man. He was definitely not normal, that was for sure.. How could he have gorgeous rubies for eyes? The H/C haired female shook her head a bit and broke eye contact to return back to her seat. Eventually, the plane took off with a slight rumble and was now soaring through the sky. It was mostly quiet with the exception of quiet chatter amongst the passengers. A baby was crying at the moment but soon quieted down with the effort of its mother. About 20 minutes later into the flight, Y/N and another flight attendant went down the aisle offering snacks and drinks. 

The red eyed man watched as the two women walked down the aisle with the rolling cart, a smirk now etched across his face. "Hello sir, would you like a snack or cool beverage?" Y/N asked him, her cheeks heating up slightly as she realized he was eyeing her carefully. "Hm, that would be nice. I think I'll take a pack of nuts and glass of water," his voice rang out in a velvety tone. This caused the woman to become even more flustered. She cleared her throat and quickly nodded, "Y-Yes, of course. Here are the nuts." Y/N picked up a pack of nuts and reached out to hand them to the man.

He had noticed how hassled she was and her hand was slightly shaking. The brunet decided to send her over the edge by brushing his fingers against her hand as he was handed the nuts. Fortunately, Y/N managed to stay calm and shake the feeling off. She cleared her throat a bit and continued walking down the aisle with the other flight attendant. The red eyed man chuckled warmly and shook his head before going back to reading the file that was in his hands. 

About an hour later, Y/N came back down the aisle again. This time, she didn't have anyone to assist her. She told herself she could handle it, as she's done this many times before.. But there was just one problem: the man with the red eyes. Something about him made her heart flutter and her cheeks warm up. The H/C haired woman stopped rolling the cart when someone cleared their throat. "Oh, I'm sorry. What can I get you?" She asked softly, watching as the man in front of her pointed at the soda section of the cart. "Ah, soda? What kind would you like?" The man asked for a coke, to which Y/N happily handed before walking away.

Eventually, she made it to where the red eyed man was sitting at. "We meet again, hm? I must say that you're quite a beautiful lady," he flirted with Y/N, lifting an eyebrow when she laughed. "O-Oh, why thank you.. I'm afraid I'm only down here to hand out snacks and drinks again, along with collecting any trash." The brown haired male sighed and nodded curtly. "Alright. You can have the glass back, along with my card. Please consider calling me when you're free.. Y/N," he winked. Y/N took the card and stuffed it into the pocket of her blazer. "Ahem.. Thank you. I'll consider it." She walked off to attend to the other passengers. Little did he know, that Ms. Y/N L/N had decided on definitely calling him when she was back at home.


End file.
